The loss of a loved one
by tears will fall
Summary: Something happens that leaves Bella suffering... can she find happiness?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was walking back to the memories, the painful, horrid memories. Why? I didn't know. Shouldn't I be trying to be strong instead of walking back to the reminder? Have you ever thought about how fate can be immensely cruel and take the things that you cherish the most? Well, that has happened to me, yes me, Bella Swan. I lost the most important thing in my life. We always hear about terrible things happening to other people and we shrug and say, well that will never happen to me, and that's when they end up occurring. When you are comfortable and mainly content life can vicissitude. I was never a person to complain or desire more in my life, I just took life it as it came and accepted things, yes my life wasn't perfect but there was nothing that made me despise it. However, the day that fate decided to go against me I broke in a million ways and my faith deteriorated. I walked slowly inside the vacant office; I reached for the chair behind the desk…The empty chair. I sat at the desk with a pen I picked it up as I let the memories run wild. A sob escaped my lips as I held the pen shakily over the paper. I almost couldn't see from all the tears but I had to do it. So I touched the pen to the paper and tried to steady my hand enough to write.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one :** Welcome To My Life

**Hey!**

**Welcome to my new story(:**

**People haven been asking me where my oneshot went,I have removed it and a prologue replaces it and I have decided on writing an actual story.**

**This chapter would not have been done if my amazing beta did not help, so a huge thanks to Mai:D**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

"Bella!" My husband called from the other room. It was no shout nor was it in anger, my husband wasn't the typical man that shouted and ordered his wife all day. Edward was as far away from that as you could imagine. His voice was soft just like his green orbs. There was a hint of laughter in his voice that made me smile. "You have to come and see." His laughter was getting clearer.

"Coming!" I said as I gave the sauce one last stir and turned the fire down. Yes, I cook. I'm a stay at home mother and that was decided after Edward and I had our first born, Jasmine, I wanted to stay and watch her grow up, then we had Chloe and that kind of sealed the subject of my working. I wiped my hand in the kitchen towel and left the kitchen. Edward was in the living room sitting in his usual armchair but instead of holding some papers and a serious look on his face, he had his legs crossed and a big smile lighting up his face.

I followed his gaze to find our daughter, Jasmine and her long curly bronze hair tide up in a messy bun, her green orbs (just like Edward's) were hidden behind Edward's glasses, and she had Edward's white cloak on. It was way past her size, the sleeves dangled to the floor just like the rest of the cloak. I laughed and went to sit on Edward's crossed legs. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waste. "Jasmine you look lovely. But why do you have daddy's things on?" I asked as Edward rested his chin on my shoulder.

She nudged the almost falling glasses upward with her sleeve-covered hand and said, "I'm a doctow like daddy momma! I take naughty illness away fwom people!" So looks like Jasmine was intending on walking in Edward's footsteps just like Edward as he walked in Carlisle's, his father. Edward's dad was the manager of the hospital Edward worked in and he always said that Edward made him proud, just like he always makes me.

I looked at Edward to see his smile blinding, he liked that his daughter wanted to be like him, what parent wouldn't? But Jasmin was our first born and she's barely six so this is all still very new to us. Everything's strong becuase it's new.

"Well, how about I take you with me to the hospital next Friday?" Edward asked. Edward was also responsible. He choose Friday for two reasons, one; because it wasn't a school night as Jasmine started school. Two: Because Friday was made for patients who came for normal check-ups. He wouldn't want Jasmine to see something too serious and have nightmares, she was so delicate. Or at least that's what we think because, again, she's our first.

Jasmine gasped and jumped clapping her hands, "yaaaay! Can Chloe come too daddy? Pwease?" Jasmine and Chloe were very close to each other.

"Of course she can! Here's the thing," he looked at me, "Mommy can drive you there about an hour before I leave then after you've watched for a while we can leave together and go out for lunch. How does Pizza sound?" I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek; I knew what he was doing. He was giving me a day off. Edward isn't sexist, he believes that a woman is as important as a man and he's been whining for a few days about how I spend too much time in the kitchen and that I don't have time for myself, I never complain about it because I like it. Friday is a day off……..by force.

"Pidtha?" I heard Chloe squeal. I looked up to find her in the doorway jumping with her sister. Chloe loved pizza.

"Yeah! Daddy said we can go for a pizza next Fwiday!" Jasmine filled her in.

"I love you daddy!" Chloe squealed.

"Mee tooooo!" Jasmine joined.

We laughed and then Edward added, "It was mommy's idea too." It really wasn't but Edward and I had agreed that Chloe and Jasmine should feel that Edward and I were one. We really were but we wanted to emphasize it, we were equal.

"We love you too mommy!"They shouted. I laughed and nodded squeezing Edward's hand. He always liked sharing their love with me whenever they expressed their love. It wasn't like I get jealous or anything, not at all but it still felt good when they did.

After a few hours of more laughing, talking, cooking and eating Jasmine came to the kitchen, "Mummy can we pwease have a movie night?" I checked the hour, it wasn't late.

"Alright, sweetie. You can pick a movie with your sister." She ran out of the kitchen calling Chloe.

"You can go pick a movie with them, I'll clean up today." I heard his voice whisper from behind me.

I chuckled, "No way, you gave me Friday off now I have to compensate for that." I teased.

"Come on Bella, please? I want to help. You can't seriously enjoy standing in the kitchen all morning." He said as he put a hand on my arm.

"I enjoy looking after you besides kitchen comes in the job description of being a wife, and believe it or not I love being your wife." I turned and gave him a quick peck.

"And I love being your husband and as a husband I demand you leave the kitchen now!" he kissed my nose.

I stared at him, "Is there any hope for me to win?"

"None!"

"Fine." I washed my hands and went to see the kids, whispering a "_Thank you"_ as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Cindawella!"

"No Pawents twap!"

"Cindawella!"

"Pawents Twap!"

"Hey!" I shouted and they both stop.

"Chloe you can watch Cinderella when I am at school "Jasmine stated.

"I'm tired Mummy" Chloe stated as she went upstairs. Little. Occasionally they bicker, but Chloe always ends it by walking away.

I followed Chloe as she walked up the stairs and ran straight to her bed.

"Chloe, honey" I sat on her bed and contemplated how I would tell this to a three year old. I usually have the talks to Jasmine and she understands me, I don't need to go down to a babyish level with her.

"Yeah" she whispered

"Every time you and Jazz have an argument you don't need to walk away from her." I do not even think any of that went into her head.

"Why don't you come downstairs and watch the movie."I asked

"But mummy I wanted Cindewella." Chloe whined. I can see where she is coming from; she thinks I gave the choice to Jasmine because she is older.

"Honey, we can watch Cinderella just me and you because you know I like watching that movie with you and next movie night we will watch that okay" she nodded and we went downstairs.

Chloe sat right next to jasmine and snuggled up, ahh the sisterly bond. Well that is sorted thought I would go find Edward. Naturally he would be in his study reading medical books or doing research but I couldn't find him there. All of a sudden I smelt chocolate I walked into the kitchen and saw none other than Edward pulling cupcakes out of the oven and coating them with chocolate icing.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled, I loved it when Edward cooked because he made things delicious just like Esme, his mother.

"Mmm, smells good."Edward twirled me around so I was facing him.

"I missed you "I whispered while hugging him.

"I missed you too love" Edward kissed my hair.

"Bells, I wanted to run something by you" Edward said, I nodded letting him go on.

"Well I have the whole weekend off and I thought it would be nice to go with the girls to the beach house on the lake"

"You mean the one we went to on our honeymoon" I inquired.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"I think that's great the girl's will love it."

"Girls" Edward called, I covered his mouth.

"Shh, I wanna keep it a surprise."I laughed


	3. Chapter two

As I got to the hospital the girls were jumping up and down in their chairs, they were so excited just to see their father, I found it adorable.

"Girls, calm down and let me park so we can go find daddy''.

"Daddy!" they both yelled as we entered Edward's office.

"Hey angels", he replied kissing their foreheads.

"Hey, my beautiful princess", Edward stated pecking my cheek as I sat on his chair.

At this the girls started laughing, I raised my eyebrows.

"Mummy, you're not a doctor silly", she laughed covering her mouth and Chloe joined in.

"Edward, honey I am going to go and prepare everything for tomorrow and I might even do some shopping if I have time" I kissed his cheek and left.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms tug at my shirt.

"Mummy, I come with you", Chloe pouted, I nodded.

As I looked at Chloe I could imagine the amount trouble she would escape from in school due to her cuteness.

When we got home I decided to try and sit Chloe down so I could get things done.

"Chloe, hun do you want to watch Cinderella while mummy does some things'', she nodded.

After an hour I was able to get all our bags packed, since it didn't take so long I finished up all the cleaning because we would be leaving early morning.

"Chloe, hun time for pizza'' and she bolted out the door.

I swear sometimes I think these girls should be Alice's children with the amount of hyperness and energy they contain.

When I got into Edward's office I saw Jasmine on his lap. Edward seemed to be concentrating on something whilst Jasmine continued to talk to him. It was amazing she could talk for that long without needing a rest.

"Daddy and it was so cool how you put the stethoscowpe on the lady" she grinned at him excitedly.

All her excitement in wanting to be like Edward was pure bliss to me.

"Jasmine, honey. How about you give your dad a little break to finish things up here and then we can go get pizza" she nodded, hoping out of the chair.

"Okay, how about I tell you about what happened?" she suggested bouncing with excitement.

Even whilst having pizza she couldn't stop talking.

"Mum, and there was this little boy with a cast and it was blue and had lots of writing and daddy took it off really carwfully, with a special tool'', she gushed.

I don't think she breathed for air through all that talk, nevertheless it was still cute.

After pizza and ice-cream we decided to go home and relax and watch movies. The kids were drained, which was a bonus.

After getting them showered and ready for bed I could relax.

As Edward tucked them in I decided to get the snacks and movies ready.

"Hey love" Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"She really enjoyed herself today" I whispered.

"Yeah she did, didn't she" he smiled.

"Okay, well we have a bunch to choose from so what will it be?"

We decided on Just like heaven as it was my all time favourite.

Towards the end I started getting sleepy and stifled a yawn. The only thing with marrying Edward was that I never wanted to sleep.

"Alright love time for bed", I was about to object but Edward stopped me and he looked tired himself, plus it was going to be a long drive to get to the Cabins.

"Love, we have got to get up" Edward urged but I rolled over.

"Please five more minutes" I pleaded.

I so was not a morning person, I was the worst...hence my laziness.

"Come on Bella sweetie, I even have the kids dressed" I fluttered my eyes open and saw everyone ready but myself.

As we got there I remembered it all again, it was so familiar to me, it seemed as if nothing had changed. The lake lay in the centre, with the cabins on the side. All the memories came back to me even though it had been seven years ago. This place was filled with beautiful memories that I could never forget.

The girls were completely excited about all of this and ran to the beach, I sent Edward off with them so I could fix everything up and relax a little.

Towards the afternoon I brought lunch down and we had a wonderful picnic on the sand. Something that I loved a lot about this place was that it was secluded, nothing to worry about...

As I watched my girls, it amazed me how carefree they were...

"Chloe let's have a race to the water and back", Jasmine yelled and Chloe nodded in response.

"weady, stetty, go", Chloe shouted above the waves crashing on the shore. The weather was beautiful with the wind caressing our faces, I could live like this, wrapped in my husband's arms just watching the amazing scenery.

"It's so beautiful Edward", I stated looking up at him.

"It's more beautiful now that you're lying in my arms", he pecked my cheek lightly.

Everything seemed perfect; I have a wonderful husband and two amazing children.

Later on Edward decided to take us on the yacht, this brought back so many memories.

As we were getting on, I saw Chloe's fearful expression, which reminded me of myself years ago.

"Chloe, hun, it's okay daddy will hold you", I assured her trying to eradicate the fear.

"Me nor wike it, too scawy", she mumbled.

"Chloe, sweetie come on, daddy will keep you safe" Edward pleaded with her.

"No", I could hear the fear in her voice.

"She's is so stubborn like you", Edward mumbled light heartedly.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, no Edward there is no way you will get me on that boat", I was extremely scared of being in the water and not on land._

_"Bella, babe come on", Edward pleaded, his eyes boring into mine._

_I shook my head "It's not scary, and I'll be with you the whole way", he assured me,, however I still was not satisfied with this piece of information._

" _I am content just watching you have fun", I grinned wavering him away._

_I had not realised but he got off the boat and headed my way, I knew what he'd do so I started running slowly away._

_I could feel the soft breeze fly through my mahogany locks. I remember feeling the excitement as my heart went bobom bobom, as if it leapt out of my chest._

_As I had slowed down I hadn't realised but Edward had caught me, my yellow beach dress tangled between his body as I attempted to escape._

_He had me held tightly between his body and carried me bridal style._

_"Edward please", I yelped._

_"Love , do you think I would do anything to hurt you", he questioned, I could tell by his pained expression that he was hurt by my actions._

_"Edward, baby I love you and the fact that you did this, I just get scared of things like this" I nuzzled my face in his neck, fearful of what would happen on the boat._

_"Well, it's my job to make you do things like this my dear", he kissed my forehead lightly._

"Chloe, honey, daddy will hold you all the way" I stated smiling, she shook her head.

And I recaptured my story to her.

"And then Daddy held me like a baby and made me sit on his lap, because I was scared" I recounted, she giggled, and then I realised that she walked right onto the boat.


End file.
